


Firefight - (221b where trans!John gets shot in the military)

by ADHDdumbass



Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [21]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: 221B Ficlet, 221b challenge, 30 day challenge, Alternate Universe - 1941, Alternate Universe - James Barry, Chest Binding, Dysphoria, FTM John Watson, Hurt John, James Barry AU, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Minor Violence, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, Sherlock 2021, Trans Character, Trans John, Trans John Watson, Trans Male Character, Trans!John, Transgender, Transgender John Watson, alternate universe - transgender, ftm character, moderate gore, trans!John Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADHDdumbass/pseuds/ADHDdumbass
Summary: ~~There was blood & bone on its upper arm, it had been blasted to pieces by a bullet.Halfway between acd & bbc, but you can read this as any time or adaptation as long as guns exist.John joined the military under his uncle's name to escape from his drunk father. He's working in the field, with a makeshift med station on a polyester mat. He's managed to fool everybody so far, but what happens when he gets shot?
Relationships: James Sholto/John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, pre relationship - Relationship
Series: 30 day challenge for Trans John Watson [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2164998
Kudos: 7





	Firefight - (221b where trans!John gets shot in the military)

**Author's Note:**

> I was planning on writing this during James Barry's lifetime, but then I started writing about guns, & Barry used swords. Legit. Barry got the biggest sword he could find & carried it around with him & challenged people to duels all the time. 
> 
> So no this didn't happen in 1817 or anywhere. This was also for yesterday & I'm just late, but I had a competition yesterday & I was literally standing for over 6 hours straight. (well not straight, I squatted for about five mins overall in there.)

John knelt on the mat beside a body. He put his head down by its mouth, listening & feeling for breathing, & looking down at its torso for movement. It was shallow, but still there. John felt at the man’s ribs, pulling off the military jacket as best he could. Ribs were broken, one lung probably punctured. John needed to get him out of the firefight, he couldn’t treat this on the field. 

Another body was on his polyester sheet. This one was grunting in an attempt to hold back whines. There was blood & bone on his upper arm. It had been blasted to pieces by a bullet. He would never be able to use it fully again, John guessed. He got to work, removing shrapnel & bone, trying to fix the compound wound.

Then John was lying on his picnic-blanket of a hospital. He heard a gunshot & felt something in his shoulder. He sat up, blood & flesh all over his leg, yet another injured soldier dumped on his station. John reached for his supplies, but as he extended his arm, pain burst through his body.

No…

He’d been shot. He’d bleed out. Either that or his superiors would learn his lies. & kill him. They’d drag him back to safety & find out his secret when they undressed him to save him & remove the bullet.


End file.
